


Keeping warm

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Keeping warm, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: A tumblr prompt from Fleurdeneuf "Nine and Rose, keeping each other warm"





	Keeping warm

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr to AO3 fic transfer continues

“Superior Time Lord Biology, Rose,” Rose mimicked.  "It won’t affect me.  No need to take your bloody advice and put on a real coat ‘cause I’m a stupid bloody Time Lord who’s far too impressive to possibly accept that some stupid ape might have been able to figure something out that I forgot.“

The Doctor did not answer as he was unconscious in the snowbank, overlarge ears pale and lips slowly turning blue.

"And, naturally, I’m going to decide to do this when Jack’s not around to help out and you’re going to have to figure it out all on your own, Rose.  Because I could never actually have decent timing as an all-powerful Time Lord, now could I?”

Rose knew that she was being unfair (though she _had_ told him to put on a real coat).  She needed to be angry to have the energy to do what needed to be done.

She wrapped her arms under his armpits and hoisted him half off the ground to drag back to the TARDIS, which was their home.

“Superior Time Lord biology also apparently means I weigh more than a skinny bloke like me should rightfully do,” she groused, continuing to pretend to be the Doctor.  There was something comforting about faking his accent- as though pretending to talk like him might help her to act more like him.

As Rose approached the ship, dragging her operator through the snowbank, the doors swung open (inward, in defiance of the sign on the door) to allow her passage.

“Thank you, Sexy,” she said, using the term that the Doctor used only when he thought he was alone with his ship.

She could nearly feel the ship’s laughter in return.  On the other side of the console room, a door appeared and opened, displaying a room that Rose could only assume was the Doctor’s.

 

She dragged his body in, and followed another open door to the ensuite bathroom where a warm bath had already been drawn.

“You’re the best, you know that?” Rose said to the air in her own voice.

A slight dip of the lights seemed to modestly acknowledge her.

For a long moment, Rose looked at the water in the tub.  To undress the Doctor before putting him into it or not?  After a long moment, she shook her head.  As tempting as it was to discover what was kept hidden behind buttons and zippers and denim, this was not the moment for such revelations.  She stripped his jacket off of him, and otherwise left him clothed before sliding him into the warm water of the tub.

After a few minutes that Rose spent watching the Doctor to be sure that his head did not slip below the water, he began violently shaking.

“Oh god, oh god.  He’s having a seizure!” Rose shouted.

The TARDIS made soothing noises at her until she calmed.  She picked up the Doctor’s hand and began rubbing it between her own.

“You’ve got to come back, Doctor,” she murmured.  "I can’t do it without you.“

Finally, after what seemed an age, the Doctor’s eyelids began to flutter.

"Doctor?”

“Rose?” he muttered thickly, finally opening his eyes.  "What happened?“

"You passed out from the cold, and don’t think I won’t slap you as soon as I’m sure you’ll be able to feel it, you stupid alien.”

“But that’s-”

“Impossible, Rose,” she said, mimicking him again.

“Oi!  I don’t sound like that.”

“Like hell you don’t.  Now, are you going to be okay?”

The Doctor frowned and seemed to take an internal inventory.

“Yeah,” he said.  "Think so.  I’m a bit run-down, so I should get some sleep.“

"Gods, me too!  Do you know how heavy you are?  I’ll be aching all over tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry, Rose,” he said, softly, and he sounded it.

“No, it’s fine Doctor.  I’m sorry I was mad.”

For a long moment, neither of them said anything.

“So… I guess I’ll let you get out of the tub and erm… go to bed then, will I?” Rose said, glancing away from how his jumper was plastered to his chest.

“Er… well… I was wondering,” the Doctor said, sounding more unsure than Rose had ever known him to do.

“It’s just… well… don’t know if you know this, but my body is a bit colder than yours by nature.”

“Yeah, I’d noticed.  You’re always a bit cool when we hold hands or hug or things,” Rose agreed, wondering where he was going with this.

“Well yeah… so, you know, you always feel warm to me.  So… well… I was wondering if maybe… just for the one night… and just because I was a bit… well… and only if you want…”

“Spit it out Doctor.”

“Would you sleep with me tonight to keep me warm?” he asked all in a rush.  His cheeks and ears flamed and he could not meet her eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?” he said looking up at her, hope shining from those bright, icy eyes.

“Yes.”


End file.
